Lantern Kid
| Alignment = Good | Identity = Secret | Occupation = Adventurer | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 193 lbs (88 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Universe = Beyond-verse; New Earth | Image = | MaritalStatus = Divorced | HistoryText = Origin Lantern Kid is the code name of Jacob Lance, the biological son of Todd James Rice, (the former superhero Obsidian ) and the villain known as Marcie Cooper, (the manhunter villian Harlequin). Obsidian and Harlequin has a short-lived, troubled relationship, shortly before the disbanding of Infinity, Inc. and learning that Harlequin was a spy for the Manhunters. Their brief short-lived relationship resulted in the conception of the child who was to become Lantern Kid. Fearful that the Manhunters might kill him, she gave the child up for adoption, Obsidian never knew of the birth of his son. Unknowingly Marcie following in the foot steps of Obsidian's mother Thorn who gave up Obsidian and his sister. Jacob was born in Los Angeles, California. Jacob was adopted by Dinah Lance(Black Canary). He discovered he had superpowers and, operating under the assumption that a Green Lantern was his father (which one, he did not know for certain at the time, but he did eventually learn the true), decided to follow in their footsteps. Jacob went out fighting crime unknown to his mother at the time. However, his connection with the shadow realm which gave him his powers and the experience of seeing the blackness within many other souls caused him to go gradually insane, in truth unknown to him. He was being corrupted by Karkull, he was the same being that attacked his real father Obsidian many years ago driving him insane. Jacob slowly turned evil, using his shadow powers to spread darkness over the entire world. This time KarKull would be more careful than he was with Jacob's father. KarKull use to be a man name Ian Karkull but after his defeat by Obsidian, he became the demon Karkull. He now just wanted to turn all mankind into demon-slaves and the Earth dark in shadow. The ring Just has Karkull was about to gain fully control over Jacob's mind when a green ring hit Jacob in the belly and Jacob pick it up and tries it on. There was a bright green glow and Jacob was transformed into a Green Lantern and his mind was freed from Karkull's dark control. Jacob has a Green Lantern, named himself Lantern Kid, remember everything and attack Karkull. Karakull was drive back into his prison realm. After a time mix up Lantern Kid found himself in 2023 but was rescued by a time traveling team of heroes from 2057 called Young Justices (Beyond), their leader Robin help him get home. Robin help Lantern kid learn who his real parents were and told where his shadow powers came from. Lantern Kid joined Young Justice Beyond. Shadowlands Lantern Kid enters the Shadowlands, it is this other dimensional plane from which he derives his shade powers. There he meets his teacher the Shade, Shade starts to train him into how to use his powers fully without him losing control. During this time he doesn't age because of being in Shadowland. Some Time Later He fall in love with Jamie Reyes (domestic partner), got married changed his name last name to Reyes and raised Jamie's kids Ruby and Finn and Conner. After they broke up Jacob change his is last name to O'connell. Jacob quite Young Justice Beyond and remain in his own time and joined Justice League International. Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Powers = *' ': Lantern Kid has various shadow-based powers like his father Obsidian. Lantern Kid is connected to the Shadowlands, a dimension of primordial, quasi-sentient darkness. :*' ': Like Obsidian, Lantern Kid possesses the power of shadows. He does this by tapping into the dark energy of a dimension known as the Shadowlands. Jacob can turn into a living, three-dimensional shadow by merging with his own shadow, turning it completely black. If he wished he could merge whatever he is wearing with his shadow as well. He can turn any part or all of his body two-dimensional. :*' ' :*' ' :*' ' :*' ' :*' ' :*' ' :*' ' :*' ': Lantern Kid also has limited telepathic abilities and by coming in contact with a victim's shadow he could cause them emotional agony by subjecting them to their innermost fears. *' ': Lantern Kid could communicate through a limited form of telepathy like his father Obsidian. Powers after Shade training: :*' ': The ability to travel great distances in short amounts of time, by traveling between Earth and the Dark Zone. This ability currently exhausts his powers and he isn't able to make these trips often. :*' ': The ability to create solid constructs out of shadows. These are limited to what he allows them to do. :*' ': The ability to summon and command demonic creatures from the Dark Zone. :*' ': The ability to project darkness in the form of energy blasts. :*' ': The ability to surround himself with a force field. *' ': The ability to control darkness. His powers were revealed to be a connection to the Shadowlands (or Dark Zone), a dimension of primordial, quasi-sentient darkness which Jacob, as well as other characters with similar powers, can channel for various effects. | Abilities = *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': Jacob's constructs are among the most powerful. He was trained by The Shade in the control of his shadow powers. *' ' *' : '''Shade taught Jacob how to fight with swords. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' : He is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. He has been trained by Black Canary, who is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet., in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai,Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. He has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by Richard Dragon. Thanks to his adopted mother, he has been trained in Amazon martial arts, but is strictly a novice in that kind of fighting style. Other styles he's shown skill in include Savate,Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. ** ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' **' ' *' : Jacob is strategic thinker, He learn this from his adopted mother Dinah. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Vulnerability to Bright Light: His shadow-form was easily injured by bright light. | Equipment = *Green Lantern Power Battery' *'YJB Time Ring: | Transportation = * '''Flight: Via power ring. | Weapons = *'Green Lantern Ring' ** *** ** ** | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = *It is unknown if his GL ring have the Yellow weakness. *Lantern Kid's Green Lantern ring once belong to Alisand'r the former Green Lantern of Sector: 2828 *Lantern Kid is homosexual. *Lantern Kid was in a relationship with Jacob Reyes. *Lantern Kid in his shadow form is resistant to low amounts of antimatter, for instance the amount of antimatter a shadow demon is made of. In his shadow form shadow demons can not hurt him but he can hurt them. *It is unknown what effects Jacob's connection to the Shadowlands will have on his aging process. Others connected to it, like the Shade, have displayed immortality, while residual Shadowlands energy slowed the aging of the original JSA members. |DC = |Wikipedia = |Recommended = |Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Green lantern Category:Adventurer Category:Beyond-verse Category:Males Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Height Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Weight 193 lbs (88 kg) Category:Superheroes Category:Divorced Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Weight Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Martial Arts Category:Blade Wielders Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Force Field Category:Vulnerability to Bright Light Category:Indomitable Will Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Equipment provided energy construct creation Category:Metahumans Category:Telepathic Category:Size Alteration Category:Unique Physiology Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Possession Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Boxing Category:Divorced Characters‎ Category:Equipment provided flight‎ Category:Members of Young Justice Beyond‎ Category:Swordsmanship Category:Elemental Control Category:Elementals Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Green Lantern Category:Beyond-verse Characters